User talk:Necrai
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Necrai page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LOLSKELETONS (Talk) 04:49, January 30, 2013 LOLSKELETONS (talk) 05:30, January 30, 2013 (UTC) In thinnest day, In fattest night, may no cake ever escape my sight, let those who worship Weight Watcher's might, beware my spandex, for it is too tight! (talk) 13:15, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Well sheeyat You didn't get banned for posting NSFW, you got banned for posting a screamer. In thinnest day, In fattest night, may no cake ever escape my sight, let those who worship Weight Watcher's might, beware my spandex, for it is too tight! (talk) 13:30, April 25, 2013 (UTC) >but same same Kidding, but yeah. You might want to check your message before you post something. But I can't really say that, considering I should probably do it myself. Maybe then I won't be the three stooges of typing. In thinnest day, In fattest night, may no cake ever escape my sight, let those who worship Weight Watcher's might, beware my spandex, for it is too tight! (talk) 15:56, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Allinebanaag (talk) 12:53, May 8, 2013 (UTC)thank you :) Hey man, this is an excellent wiki. Are you active here?Mr. Black Ops, out. (talk) 20:04, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Nice to see you to, Necrai. I want to thank you for messaging Mario4154 on Xbox, I don't think he is active on the wiki any more, do you know why?Mr. Black Ops, out. (talk) 21:58, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: 3,000 Thanks. I luv u 5ever and stuff Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 12:18, May 17, 2013 (UTC) I am your beater that is not disguised. *beats you* Do more work slave! Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 13:03, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 12:27, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Chat Chat is expiriencing issues on a global scale, please stay calm and wait it out. -- lel lel u fail Captain Failpan is on leave, so now I am Kill1mes, and I am Drinkable Sex incarnate. Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 12:27, May 23, 2013 (UTC) That's three fiddy first Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 12:32, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Craii for me then. It won't help you, but it'll make me happy. Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 12:36, May 23, 2013 (UTC) It work for me *gloats*, it did take like ten minutes to get on though, albeit Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 12:39, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Damn straight FITE ME IRL Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 12:41, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Figured you would like to checkout an excellent addittion to the nazi zombies wiki. User name is mabelpinkiepiestyle. She has racked up close to 300 edits in 48 HOURS!!! She has given me a run for my money with all the edits. Good day comrade. Mr. Black Ops, out. (talk) 16:19, June 3, 2013 (UTC) wat wtf r u talkin about LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 21:10, June 4, 2013 (UTC) NECKY Jaysus, it's been so long since I heard from you. What have you been up to? Anyways yeah, I became admin Jan. 8th, I think. "Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass. It's about learning to dance in the rain.” 16:57, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Hello my name is Luke but on here I go by Cot Jack Jelly beans I am also a fan of borderlands and would love tho chat sometimeCaptainJackJellybeanz (talk) 15:58, April 18, 2014 (UTC) OI Contact me on Skype fuckass, I'm not on Wikia anymore. "Feed a man for free. He'll be back asking for more. Feed a man a bullet. You won't hear from him again.” 01:40, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Story The story was deleted as it wasn't up to current quality standards. Here is a copy so your friend can read it. Unfortunately it is no longer up to the standards of this site and shouldn't be reuploaded. Doing so will result in its removal and a possible ban so please don't. There are quite a lot of issues here ranging from capitalization ("Yeeeessssss Hehehahahahaha!", "he braced his Scythe", "I shall help you find true pain…” The (the) reaper’s voice dropped at the last word,", "This, This creature", etc. You also have a tendency to improperly capitalize after ellipses when you're not starting a new sentence or using a proper noun, etc.), punctuation (A number of times when you forget to use a comma/semicolon to denote a pause, you also overuse ellipses quite a bit, 15 or so times in a six paragraph story that comes off as a bit melodramatic, as well as other issues.), wording/spelling ("the only thing darker then (sic) the", "intimately then a lover's embrace", etc. There is quite a bit of awkward wording as well.), and story issues that caught my attention when searching through random stories. The story comes off more as an introduction for you OC/CPC character than an attempt at telling a story driven by plot/conflict. You spend a lot of focusing on Pain and not a lot of time creating a backstory or reason to be invested in the character. Additionally since your story focuses entirely on them, there really isn't much tension or drive in the plot. We recently cracked down on OC stories due to their tendency to be more like a vehicle for the character than an actual story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 07:06, January 20, 2016 (UTC) :Best of luck, don't be a stranger. If you do decide to try to revise it, feel free to use the writer's workshop for additional help before making the appeal. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 07:18, January 20, 2016 (UTC)